


when the sun creeps on your covers

by nautilics



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: Kita, and a relationship not tied down by distance.





	when the sun creeps on your covers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes | Originally posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14805361#cmt14805361).
> 
> title & prompt from vienna teng's ['flyweight love'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBgbB_C9FMg)

After the last panel of the day wraps up, Shinsuke goes through the requisite handshakes and small talk with a practised and amiable smile, collects and exchanges an appropriate amount of business cards, and politely turns down all invitations to join so-and-so-and-company for dinner.

"Prior engagement," he tells them, and they cajole good-naturedly, but allow him to take his leave.

He makes the walk from the conference centre back to his hotel room rather than take a taxi; the night air is brisk but not cold, and the mindless bustle of an unfamiliar city is soothing after a long day of talks and networking. He buys dinner from a small street vendor on his way back, fumbling a little over the language, but getting there, in the end.

Back in his room, he puts the food aside, and checks his watch. There's time still, so Shinsuke takes a shower, enjoying the hot water though the water pressure is lacking, and changes into comfortable clothes. He scrolls through the news while eating his dinner, and checks in on the lives of his friends on social media.

At last, Shinsuke settles into the chair by the window, makes sure that the lamps are on for sufficient lighting, props up his tablet on the table, and makes a call.

-

Shinsuke had never been sure where a relationship would fit into his life. There were, he’d thought, too many unpredictable factors. Distance was one of them, in this life that he’d carved out for himself that saw him flying frequently; stability, he always warned those who signalled interest, was not something he could promise. 

Atsumu had laughed, and reached for his hands, and asked if he seemed the type to shy away so easily. Shinsuke remembers the warmth of his fingers, but more than that: the way they’d curled around his, a question and an answer, all at once.

-

On the other side of the world, as Shinsuke winds down his day, Atsumu is waking up, with a schedule every bit as packed as his own. It’ll be three days before Shinsuke flies home, five days before they both have a free day.

He considers the image of himself in the tiny square in the corner of the screen, while he waits for the call to connect. The Shinsuke on the screen looks tired, but not half as tired as he feels. He runs a hand through his hair, still damp, just as the camera blinks on on the other side, and Atsumu appears.

"Hey. Mornin'." Atsumu's voice is sleepy, but his smile is clear through the screen. Shinsuke feels his own bloom in response.

"Morning," he replies, and leans in.


End file.
